Dragon's Hideout
|age = 24 |image = Dragon's_Hideout.png |characters = Ryan Clayton Vince Nick General Wang Ziyang Kazirstan Soldiers |gold = N/A |silver = N/A |bronze = Eye for an Eye Agent 894732 Almost Too Easy |location = Kazirstan Military Facility |previous chapter = Briefing (Original & Remix) |previous chronological = Briefing |next chapter = Hauntings (Original & Remix) |next chronological = Black Sun}} Dragon's Hideout is the twenty second (chronologically the twenty-fourth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie and a team, including her trainers from her early days in the CIA, infiltrate a secret base. Plot Desperate to keep the condenser technology exclusive to the CIA and its allies, the CIA sends Jodie to destroy the condenser. Ryan and her old colleagues at the CIA, Vince and Nick, are sent in as her support team, where tensions are still present. Trekking across heavily snowing fields, the team manages to follow a convoy to the facility, where Jodie and Ryan, disguised in the uniforms of two deceased soldiers, take a pilfered submarine to the base, only to be captured. They are tortured by the Kazirstan General, who wants information out of them - if Jodie doesn't speak up, Ryan will get his left eye cut out. To make matters worse, Aiden is separated from Jodie by a containment field meant to keep entities away from the living. Luckily, he manages to deactivate the containment field, unleashing the other entities on the soldiers, and frees Jodie and Ryan. Jodie has to dive underwater to put explosives on the condenser to close the rift. She gets in fight with the Kazirstan General, where the General is killed by the sea entity, that he created himself. Jodie feels hopeless, when there are no subs left in the pool - but suddenly Ryan comes in a big submarine saying "you didn't think I'd let you down, huh?" They manage to escape, but the shockwave from the explosion killed their boosters and they have to swim up to the surface. Afterwards they are sitting close together, convinced that they are going to freeze to death. Ryan confesses his love for Jodie, who can refuse him or forgive him. Later they are rescued by Vince and Nick. Alternatively during the fight, Jodie is rendered unconscious when the General is killed by the sea entity. Ryan arrives and rescues Jodie, who struggles to remain conscious. They escape and Ryan pulls them out of the water onto a snowy bank. He attempts to perform CPR on Jodie and eventually gives up, telling Jodie that he loves her. He lays down beside her, holding her hand. Vince and Nick then arrive to rescue them. Paths *Path #1 **Talked during the interrogation **Refused to talk *Path #2 **Infiltrated the base **Arrested early on *Path #3 **Infiltrated the base - Possession **Infiltrated the base - Crates *Path #4 **Managed to escape the base **Rescued by Ryan *Path #5 **Forgave Ryan **Didn't forgive Ryan *Path #6 **Told Ryan you loved him **Told Ryan you didn't love him Trophies *Eye for an Eye - When interrogated by the officer, don't speak up. *Agent 894732 - When interrogated by the officer, speak up. *Almost Too Easy - Take control of the General when you exit the sub, using Aiden. Dragon's Hideout